


Silk Pajamas

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Fighting metas is tough at the best of times. And so is having a relationship with Harry. But when both things start to take their toll, Cisco can't help but feel more than a little disappointed. Who knew anniversaries were supposed to be so hard?(Part 4)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

Harry was throwing things again. 

The empty beaker that hit the wall was luckily only plastic, so it simply bounced off and rattled uselessly to the floor. The sound, however, was more than enough to make both Barry and Cisco cringe. Three days in to trying to figure out how to catch a particularly bad meta who had superhuman strength and a camouflage ability, and they hadn't done much more than get their asses handed to them. Twice. The second time, Cisco ended up with bruised ribs and a concussion. And Harry had been in a foul mood ever since. Honestly, bruised ribs weren't the worst. Sure, it hurt to laugh, and breathe, and... well, it just fricken hurt. But ribs could heal. And so could a bruised noggin. Cisco was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that Harry could be this upset over a few small boo-boos. So he'd convinced himself it had to be something else.

"Look, maybe... it's time we took a brea-" Barry paused, catching Harry's angry glare, "Or not?" He made it a question and Harry turned quickly around, wiping at the dry erase board harshly. "We've been at this for hours, and Chameleon hasn't been seen since this morning. It's getting late, and we're all stressed and beat. It's time to call it till tomorrow." Barry nudged Cisco lightly in the arm. Cisco, who had been watching the strong form of Harry's back, blinked and slipped his feet off the desk, flopping them to the floor. 

"Right, yes. Break good. Rest better." He spoke, all cromagnonesque. He watched Harry roll a shoulder, pausing the white pen in his hand for a brief moment before continuing his scribblings. Barry sighed, pushing his chair back, leaning slightly toward Cisco.

"Talk to him. He keeps going like this, he's going to drive us more nuts than usual." Barry whispered slightly. Cisco could see the exhaustion on his friend's face, and gave a reassuring smile. Barry just nodded once and stood, leaving without so much as a goodbye. And the room was suddenly quiet, except for the occasional squeak from the marker.

"Harry." Cisco finally spoke up, getting to his feet carefully so he wouldn't twinge his ribs. 

"Ramon." Harry replied flatly, without turning around or stopping his work. Cisco sighed and sauntered over, stopping right beside Harry and reaching up, plucking the marker out of Harry's hand. Harry froze, giving Cisco a remarkably stone cold glare, but he didn't try to take the marker back. He let his hand fall instead, turning to face Cisco completely. 

"Rest. Ya know, the thing where you lay down in bed and the body regenerates much needed energy? I'm sure you've heard of it." Cisco said, slipping the marker into his jean pocket, not giving Harry a chance to snag it back. Harry reached up and pulled his glasses off, then nodded once.

"You're right. You need rest. Go home, Ramon." And Harry slipped his hand into his own black jean pocket, producing a duplicate marker. Well, shit.

"Come on, man." Cisco whined, and attempted to reach for the marker. But Harry held it far too easily up over his head, and completely out of reach. "Tall people suck. For the record." Cisco grated. "WE need rest, Harry. Both of us. As in," He prodded Harry hard in the chest, "You and me. Sleeping and snoring like the sexy beasts we are." Harry's expression softened slightly in amusement. But Cisco could tell, he wasn't going to win this one. Harry was on one of his runaway trains, and there wasn't going to be any stopping him till he got what he was after. "Fine. But don't come running to me when you're burnt out and channeling grumpy cat." He muttered, moving away to yank his jacket off the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. He was tired, he was getting cranky, he was sore, he was... well, he was actually kind of disappointed. Okay, a lot disappointed. 

"This is not how this day was supposed to go." He said, draping his jacket lazily over one arm, careful of his ribs. He ran a hand through his hair, watching Harry turn around and look at him with a questioning glance. Cisco just shook his head. "Never mind. Enjoy your mayhemic thought process." he conceded, and simply turned, leaving Harry alone. It wasn't the first time they'd come to an impasse. Harry was a stubborn ass at the best of times, but put a problem in his head and there was no dealing with him until it was solved. Cisco knew this. It was one of the reasons why he loved the guy. He found his passion for his work and his life simply admirable. But sometimes... sometimes, it was simply a pain in the ass.

Right now more than most times. Because not once, throughout the entire day, had Harry mentioned it. The 'it' in question being the fact that today was their one year anniversary. One year of being together after that first ridiculously unforgettable and amazing romp on the Cortex floor. One year of growing closer, more established, impossibly more in love. Cisco was sure he wasn't alone in that sentiment. He knew damn well Harry loved him. He showed it in his own cantankerous way, and Cisco loved that, too. But when Harry was on a tangent, the rest of the world -sometimes including Cisco- seemed to fall to the wayside. He had no doubt that Harry had forgotten about what today was entirely. And that hurt like a bitch. It shouldn't have. It's not like anyone planned on a murderous meta showing up. Nor could anyone have imagined it would be this hard to catch the guy. But Cisco could only chalk half of the forgetting up to that. The rest was just Harry being Harry. It was something Cisco just had to come to terms with. Loving the guy was hard. But worth it. So worth it.

Still.

The drive home was quiet. And the apartment even quieter. At this point, Harry slept there most nights. He even had a drawer full of his own dark clothes. Cisco had grown so used to the way Harry would take up the empty space in his life without doing much more than being there. But tonight, Harry wasn't there to bicker with, to curl up beside, to fall asleep next to. And though this certainly wasn't the first time the older man had worked through the night, and probably wouldn't be the last, tonight Cisco really wanted Harry to be there. Why hadn't he just said that in the first place? 

"Smart, Cisco." He sighed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had a dark bruise over his temple. And his ribs weren't any better, flushed hues of purple painting a palm sized span. His hair was still slightly dripping wet from the shower. His towel was wrapped around his waist. He should have just gone to bed, but his brain was still on the fact that nothing he'd wanted to happen today had actually come to fruition. So he'd spent a good forty minutes, just letting the hot water soothe not only his sore body, but his sore brain. 

He closed his eyes, hands gripping the sink. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He wouldn't change things with Harry, not really. They worked in their own dysfunctionally adorable way. Sometimes, though, even Cisco could reach his emotional limits. He took in a slow breath, tempting the bruised ribs, before letting it out defiantly slow. Not bad. Ribs didn't hurt much anymore. He decided that was probably the only good thing that happened today. And was about to leave it at that when he let out a yip, practically jumping out of his skin the moment he felt warm and steady hands on his hips. The squeal that came out of his mouth as his eyes flew open and his hands went up was decidedly unmanly. "Dammit, Harry!" He blurted, catching Harry's rather pleased expression in the mirror, the taller man easily towering behind him. "Don't DO that!" he demanded for probably the one millionth time since he'd known the man, turning and forcing Harry's hands to fall to the wayside. "You really gotta learn to make a sound. Like, whistle or make bird noises. Somethin, Jesus." He found himself muttering, towel clad butt pressed to the cold sink. "Wait..." he narrowed his gaze then, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"You gave me a key." Harry responded, as though that explained everything right down to the meaning of the universe.

"Duh, asshat. I meant, what are you doing here tonight? Now? Thought you'd be busy scribbling away in the lab." He motioned toward Harry, slipping away from him out into the hall and straight for the bedroom. He could hear Harry's lazy bootfalls following close behind. Ugh, Harry Wells... most frustrating man on the pla-

Cisco froze when he got to the open bedroom door. His balled up hands suddenly relaxed and he couldn't help what had to be a stupidly surprised expression on his face. "I didn't forget, in case you were wondering." Harry said from behind him. He was close, Cisco could feel the warmth of his body just inches away. But Harry didn't touch him. And Cisco didn't turn. He was too busy staring at the giant bouquet of red roses on the small table beneath the window, and the wrapped book sized box in front of it. Harry Wells was not romantic. At least, not typically romantic. Was Cisco dreaming? Or hallucinating? He turned really slowly then, looking up at Harry's very calm features. And with one finger he reached out and poked Harry in the chest. Harry rolled his eyes incredulously. "I'm real, Ramon." He grated. And Cisco blushed, but smirked.

"Had to be sure." He said before balling Harry's shirt up in both fists and pulling him in. The kiss was tender, adoring. Which was always far more surprising than it should be. Cisco knew how rough Harry could be when they both wanted it. But with Cisco, Harry was always careful, always verging on delicate, always loving. And Cisco adored that endlessly. When they pulled their lips apart, Harry smoothed Cisco's wet hair back.

"Go open your gift." Harry urged gently, then let his hands fall. Cisco grinned like an idiot, then turned and practically plopped down on the corner of the bed, reaching forward and grabbing the flat box. He wasted no time in pulling off the white ribbon and the dark blue wrapping paper. Then he peeled open the box and froze. 

"Harry..." he muttered softly, then set the box lid aside and pulled out a framed picture. And not just any picture. A picture of Harry and Cisco dancing at Joe's house, during the Christmas party. He couldn't even remember the picture being taken, but he certainly remembered the moment. It was the first time they'd ever danced. And it had been clumsy and perfect. Harry had smiled the whole time, and it had caused an infectious happiness that had filled up Ramon for days. It was one of Cisco's favorite memories of the two of them, and he'd said as much. Harry had obviously remembered because here it was, in a frame, memorialized. He heard Harry, or more like felt him, move more into the room. Then the bed shifted as Harry sat very close to him, his lean frame warm and comfortable against Cisco.

"It probably sounds like just an excuse," Harry talked softly, one hand smoothing around Cisco's toweled hip. "But I can't always seem to control how stuck in my head I get." He explained, his lips lowering to Cisco's shoulder and pressing warmly to his still slightly damp skin for a brief moment. "You getting hurt, didn't help any. Made me want to catch Chameleon even more. But... I didn't forget today." Cisco found himself leaning into Harry's frame, gazing still at the picture in his hands. "Took me awhile, actually... to think of what to get you." Which was probably true. Harry could never be said to be thoughtless. Everything he said and did was with thought and reason, even when he was angry. Especially when he was content. Some people might have thought a picture for a first anniversary wasn't the most romantic, ideal gift. But knowing Harry like Cisco did, that picture was everything. 

"I got you pajamas." Cisco muttered, his voice slightly choked by unshed tears he hadn't even realized were there. "But, ya know... really flattering, silky ones." Yeah, Cisco wasn't good at the gift giving thing. Like, at all. Harry could have scoffed, could have been deflated by Cisco's admission. But instead, Harry chuckled, slipping his arms firmly around Cisco.

"I could use some pajamas." He stated softly, a smile in his voice. Cisco smirked, wiping at his eyes with one hand, refusing to let go of the picture with the other. Today may not have turned out like he'd wanted, but Harry was sure as hell making it end perfectly. 

"How do you do that?" Cisco asked then, dropping his hand and turning in Harry's arms, enough to see his face. "How can you be so frustrating and then so perfect in the blink of an eye? And why the hell would pajamas be okay with you? Seriously, this..." he motioned to the picture, "This is amazing." Harry's face was content, a soft stretch of his lips a sign of how much. He lifted a hand to slip some of Cisco's wet hair behind his ear. 

"Anything you choose to give is fine with me, and more than I deserve." Harry stated, not bothering to broach on the first question. Cisco just blinked at him, mouth slightly agape. 

"Okay, no..." He stood up then, turning to set the picture beside the flowers, making sure it was standing so he could see it easily no matter where he was in the room, then he went to his closet and pulled out a gift box that had the pajamas neatly folded inside, turning to show it to Harry. "You deserve way more than you think. Way more than this." He shook the box lightly, watching Harry's eyes narrow on him. The look on his face was... delicious. _No, bad Cisco, back on target._ "What if I told you... I want to give you so much more?" He moved back to Harry, plopping the box beside him on the bed, but still standing, hands on his hips. Harry was just watching him, confused and quiet. "What if I said I want to give you..." he cleared his throat a little, feeling heat rise in his cheeks, shyness suddenly raging. But he quelled it. He had to do this. Needed to. Wanted to. Yeah... he wanted this. And he was just realizing it. Which made it all the more crazy. "Me." He finished. Nodded, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I want to give you me."

"You want to give me... you." Harry remarked, a touch of humor in his voice, but confusion still playing on his features. "Ramon, I'm pretty sure you do that on a pretty continuous basis." He smirked lightly, his palms flat on his knees. Cisco glared down at him. It wasn't often he got to hover over Harrison Wells, and he actually kind of enjoyed it. Not to mention, it made him feel like he had a sudden advantage he didn't normally have.

"Right, tone it down, Casanova. I mean," He took in a deep breath and let it out slow, "You don't think you deserve anything good. Which I'm pretty sure is just years of undeserved guilt at play. You don't see what I do, Harry. You just don't. And what I see," He let his arms fall, "Is you. I mean... I really, really see you. You're so damaged, so lost most of the time, but you push through it because you don't care how much hell falls on you as long as you can take the brunt of it from everyone else. That's how good you are, that's how much you care." He watched Harry's face sober, begin to shadow, like it did when he didn't want to hear the good things people had to say. As though he would never be worthy of it. Or allow himself to dare to be. Cisco stepped forward and then knelt in front of Harry, losing the high stature. He gripped Harry's thighs, forcing the still sitting taller man to look at him. "You live like you've got all this darkness inside of you, but the truth is... you're the only bit of light in it. You're just too surrounded by your shadows to notice." Cisco watched Harry's brows furrow, his lips stretch into a tight line, his brilliant blue eyes quiet and shadowed as he breathed steadily, unmoving as he stared right at Cisco. 

"I'm not..." he began, his grated voice strained and he shook his head, clearing his throat softly, "I'm not good, Cisco." It wasn't often that Harry used Cisco's first name, but when he did this time, it was so full of smothered pain that it made Cisco's heart ache instantly. "I don't know why you see it in me. And I'd be a damn fool not to want you to look at me... like this..." He lifted a hand and slipped his hand over Cisco's cheek, his thumb smoothing over his skin. "I wish I was the man you think I am. But the truth is, one day you're going to realize that you deserve far better than me." He let his hand fall. God, those words sounded so cruel to Cisco. But at the same time, he knew Harry hadn't meant it that way. In Harry's mind, it was rational. It made sense. In Harry's mind, who would want someone like him? 

"There isn't better than you." Cisco said, steeling himself, gripping Harry's thighs harder for emphasis. "If I could have anyone in any world in any universe, it would still be you, Harry. You're an asshole, sure. But you're my asshole. And this?" He raised his brows, "This isn't going to end. Not if I have any say in the matter. So..." he swallowed, and nodded. Firmly. More to himself than Harry. "Marry me, you idiot."

".... what?" Harry blinked, shock plain as day on his face. Yeah, he hadn't been expecting that at all. And honestly, a few hours ago it hadn't even been a formed thought. But now, Cisco knew it. This was what he wanted. Day in and day out. Every damn frustrating, terrible, wonderful and loving moment of it. Cisco nodded again, not budging an inch.

"You heard me. You think I deserve better. But you're it, man. You're my better. And I think you deserve the whole damn sky. Unfortunately, all I can give you is a pair of pretty sweet silk pajamas and my charming handsome self. Which is what I meant when I said I want to give you me." Cisco moved forward, cementing himself between Harry's long legs and gripping both of Harry's hips, looking up at him. It wasn't often that Harry looked vulnerable in front of anyone. It was so rare, it was like seeing a unicorn. But Cisco saw it then, the uncertainty, the fear, the sheer and utter exposing of Harry's perpetually battered heart. "I love you, Harry." He added, wanting him to hear the words. And Harry, let out a breath, like he'd been holding it in. The muscles in his jaw clenched tightly after that. And before Cisco could have the chance to add anymore, Harry was kissing him. It felt so surreal and wild, like the very first time Harry had ever kissed him. Full of things he didn't know how to share or say in any other way. And Cisco was perfectly okay with that. He was melting into Harry. Into his hands and his mouth and just him. When their lips parted, hands still holding on to each other for dear life, Cisco swallowed and managed to breathe. "You realize, that doesn't really count as an answer."

"Considering you didn't actually ask me a question, you're entirely right." Harry offered, his voice a thick raspiness that Cisco would never get enough of. But he rolled his eyes and pulled away just far enough to see Harry's face fully.

"Harry... will you marry me?" He said with a smirk, well aware he should have been frustrated by Harry being Harry. But he wasn't. Not this time. He was content with it. Comfortable. Happy to have Harry being frustrating. And Harry, in response, smirked back.

"I hope you realize... that the logistics of that are going to be complicated." Which was true, considering on this Earth, Harry had to stay under the radar due to the fact he had the face of a pretty well known murderer. And on Harry's Earth, Cisco was in the same boat, thanks to Reverb. "But yes." Harry added. And Cisco grinned, like a happy, lazy cat. Big and wide, then let out a short bark of a laugh.

"Dude, best anniversary ever." Cisco said, rising up more on his knees and pulling Harry further into him. Harry complied very willingly. 

"And apparently, we can look forward to many more." Harry smiled lightly, his lips hovering warmly just near Cisco's.

"Damn right." Cisco replied, still grinning.

"Do you always have to get the last word in, Ramon?" Harry asked, furrowing his brows lightly. But the humor, the affection, stayed in Harry's eyes.

"Yup." Cisco replied. And before Harry could say another word, he gave Harry another pretty damn good gift. Though, it was more like they gave a gift to each other. One they both thoroughly enjoyed probably way too much. When all was said and done, Harry was passed out on his back, naked head to toe, no blankets. No need for them. The room was warm enough. And Cisco was just as naked, watching him sleep, tucked in against Harry's side, sliding his fingers in slow motions on Harry's steadily rising and falling chest. "Damn right." He muttered once more, just before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep next to the strongest, hardest, most frustrating, caring, real and loving man Cisco Ramon had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
